hammy phantom
by sin comentarios
Summary: creo que le titulo dice mucho, es una idea loca que tuve un fic sobre danny phantom y over the hedge porfavor leanlo y sean considerados, el es primero que publique. este... ya puse el cap. 10...
1. prologo

Hola soy yo NiñA. Y este es mi primer fic que publico

Se que la idea es algo loca(figúrense, un fic sobre over the hedge y danny phantom) pero, es que se me ocurrió y decidí probar. Por favor, se los suplico, no me maten.

(otra cosa, cada vez que ponga esto antes de el nombre de algún personaje o de un dialogo quiere decir que esta oculto)

Hammy Phantom

prologo

en alguna carretera del mundo, hay un trío de animales que ha buscado sin éxito, un lugar muevo para establecerse.

Ya se habían comido todas las reservas que traían. Estaban cansados, y tenían hambre…

-estoy cansado, tengo hambre-dijo hammy al tiempo que se sentaba y ponía sus manos en su pancita

-yo también- dijo verne y luego inspecciono el lugar con la mirada-donde estamos RJ?-

El mapache guardo silencio un momento y finalmente exclamo:

-no lo se-

-RJ no lo sabe?- exclamo hammy desesperado- este debe ser el fin del mundo, o peor…

-ya cállate hammy- exclamo enojado verne, hammy solo corrió a ocultarse tras RJ.

-tranquilízate, verne- dijo este tratando de mostar calma- hammy tiene motivos para estar así, estamos en medio de la nada-

-si, pero yo solo desearía aparecer en algún lugar poblado- dijo verne al borde del colapso.

De repente un extraño humo verde los rodeo y apareció una figura femenina.

- fantasma- exclamo hammy

- tus deseos serán concedidos- dijo descree, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada los tres aparecieron en frente de una casa…

- que paso?- pregunto hammy con una hiperactividad que lo identifica- donde estamos? …que dice ahí arriba?

RJ contesto a sus preguntas

-1: nose, 2: no se y 3: fenton-

Y en la secundaria casper…

Danny cerró su casillero enfadado

- no puedo creer que lancer nos dejara esa tarea-

- tranquilo- dijo tucker- solo tienes que investigar algo sobre animales, ademas nos dieron 2 semanas de plazo-

Después de lo de el gorila púrpura- dijo danny-no quiero sabe nada de tareas que tengan que ver con animales-

Sam rodó los ojos y luego suspiro-bueno danny vamos a tu casa a comenzar el trabajo-

Danny continuaba molesto, pero que podía hacer?

Esta bien– dijo- vamonos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

RJ verne y hammy lograron entrar a la casa de los fenton y literalmente se metieron hasta la cocina…

Yo… yo nunca había sido tan feliz en todo mi vida- dijo RJ al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con la manos y lloriqueaba

-no exageres Rj-dijo verne

RJ permaneció con las manos en la cara y exclamo con aire aburrido

- verne, tu nunca dejas que me divierta-

Verne estaba a punto de contestar a eso cuando se escucharon pasos…

-Hay que escondernos- dijo verne y se escondieron detrás de un mueble, fue entonces cuando vieron a Madie entrando a la cocina…

-yo creo que no nos vio- dijo RJ tranquilamente, luego miro a verne- estas bien? Parece que viste a la vieja loca de los suburbios-

En efecto verne estaba asustado

-Donde esta hammy?-pregunto verne desesperado

-que no estaba contigo?-pregunto RJ

-hammy…? Hammy?...HAMMY?-verne lo llamaba desesperado.

Pero hammy estaba muy ocupado como para responder a los gritos de su amigo, ya que se encontraba acechando a un enorme pastel de chocolate. Estaba tan concentrado en su presa que no vio llegar a madie…

-HAY UNA ARDILLA EN LA MESA!-Madie dio tal grito que fácil se oyó a mas de tres cuadras.

-no te gastes buscando verne, ya lo encontré- exclamo RJ

Madie trato de golpear a hammy con una aparato metálico que traía en la mano pero hammy esquivo los golpes hábilmente, solo cuando miro su adorado pastel, volvió a embobarse y madie a provecho para darle un golpe que lo dejo inconciente

-hammy! No!- exclamo verne

-no veas verne- exclamo RJ mientras le tapaba los ojos…

Madie estaba a punto de dar el ultimo golpe cuando para suerte de hammy llego Jazz…

-MAMA!-grito esta- que crees que haces?-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok aquí termina el prologo. Manden reviews y tengan piedad, no me maten.

Los quiero

NiñA…


	2. fantasmas?

Hola de nuevo,un recordatorio, RJ y verne estan ocultos okas,

continuemos:

Hammy phantom 

Capitulo 1: Fantasmas

Jazz corrio a la mesa y tomo a hammy (aun inconsiente )en sus brazos

-Deja a esta pobre criatura que no te ha hecho mal alguno

-pero…

-Acaso te gustaria que esta ardilla te peguara con esa cosa?

-Claro que no, pero..

-NADA! Por que mama? Por que trataste de matar a esta inocente criatura?

-oye- exclamo RJ- me empieza a agradar esta chica

-mira- susurro verne – viene otro humano

Jack fenton entro a la cosina

-Que son esos gritos Jazmin?-despues miro el aparato que Madie tenia en la mano y …

-santo cielo!- exclamo- que paso con el nuevo localizador de fantasmas fenton?

-un.. nue..nue.. nuevo que?-dijo danny nervioso que acababa de llegar

-un nuevo localizador de fantasmas fenton- dijo jack alzando su adorado aparato como si fuera un trofeo

-un que?- pregunto verne algo sorprendido- este tipo debe estar loco!

- todos los humanos estan locos verne, pero este se paso de la raya- dijo RJ algo burlesco

- que les parese si probamos esta belleza?- dijo jack fenton erosionado y encendio el aparato.

Este se encendio y protecto un radar en la pared y una voz automatica dijo:

- hay un fantasma a 3 metros de usted

Maddie y jack miraron a danny el cual estaba algo nervioso

-tal ves se averio con los golpes- dijo maddie

-cuales golpes?- pregunto jack

-veras- dijo jazz- mama trato de matar a esta pequeña ardilla con esa cosa

- que? -Dijo sam- pobresita!

-ay no!- dijo danny- que es el dia de "salvemos a las ardillas"

-miralo por el lado bueno, nos puede servir para la tarea- dijo tucker

-ok tuck-dijo danny y luego se dirigio a jazz- ¿esta vivo?-

- por supuesto-contesto esta- grasias a mi

-entonses damelo –dijo danny – tuck, sam, vamos

- espera danny- dijo jack- primero quiero que vallas al laboratorio y enciendas el portal a la zona fantasma.

-pero papa- se quejo danny

-nada de peros hijo-

-esta bien-

Danny, tucker y sam salieron hacia el laboratorio

-se llevan a hammy- dijo verne asustado

-pobre!-dijo RJ-era un tipo simpático-

- RJ!-lo regaño verne

RJ suspiro

-mira, los humanos están distraídos podemos escabullirnos hasta donde esta hammy, solo tenemos que seguir al chico, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo-

-ok, CORRE!-

RJ y verne corrieron a todo lo que da, aunque verne no iba muy rápido

-correle verne- le grito RJ- vas mas lento que mi abuelita, correle o si no te van a ver-

Pero no tenian por que preocuparse, maddie y jack no los vieron. Por fin lograro alcansar a danny y entraron al laboratorio sin ser vistos.

-bien, ensendamos eso- dijo danny dejando a hammy sobra la mesa- tucker deten esto.

Danny le dio una especie aparato con un boton-cuando te diga presionalo, sam ayuda a conectar esto-

-bien dijo sam-

Pero ellos no notaron que hammy habia despertado y estaba inspeccionando el lugar.

Sam y danny regresaron a la mesa con tucker y no vieron que hammy se adentro a el "tunel" donde se habre el portal a la zona fantasma

-ok tuck- dijo danny- puedes encenderlo.

En eso sam volteo al lugar donde apareceria el portal y vio a hammy en el.

-tucker! Espera-grito, pero era muy tarde hammy recibió un flachaso similar al que resivio danny. Después le portal volvio a apagarse y todos vieron a hammy tirado en el suelo.

-que rayos…?- dijo verne

Danny, sam, y tucker llegaron a ver a hammy cuando de repente un anullo lo rodeo convirtiéndolo en mitad ardilla mitad fantasma con aspecto… ¿humano?

Ok, ok se que fue algo corto pero creeo esta bien por el momento. Sean buenos en los reviews porfa

Los quiere :

NiñA (o CARY, depende cual les guste)


	3. que soy un que?

(Hola de nuevo, eh vuelto para continuar con el fic pero antes quiero agradecer a haldamirelf por el review)

(HAMMY PHANTOM)

(¿Qué soy un que?)

Hammy despertó algo atolondrado.

-que fue lo que paso?- dijo tocándose la cabeza

-veras…-dijo sam- es algo difícil de explicar,

Hammy pelo los ojos como tecolote y dijo sorprendido:

- ¿entiendes lo que digo, pero ¿Por qué?-

Hammy estaba muy alterado, tanto que tenia cara de traumado.

-ay no-dijo RJ- ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo verne- ¡RJ! Quitate no veo nada-

-no quieres ver esto, creeme-

-te digo que me dejes ver-

-no lo creo-

-RJ-

-ENTIENDE TE VA A DAR UN ATAQUE SI LO VES ASI-

-QUIERO VER- verne trato de quitar a RJ por la fuerza pero no pudo lograr ver nada ya que este no lo dejo ver (ok dejemos que estos dos se tiren de los pelos un rato, veamos que hacen danny y compañía)

-déjame ayudarte- le dijo sam a hammy en tono amable al tiempo que le extendía las manos, pero este las rechazaba

-déjame a mi hablar con el – dijo danny – yo viví una situación parecida ¿recuerdas?-

Sam y tucker solo asintieron.

-veras,- dijo danny a hammy- paso algo extraño, me temo que algo en ti cambio, ya no eres como antes, no en tu totalidad-

- ¿Qué?- dijo hammy y empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que topo con una superficie metálica, se dio la vuelta y vio su imagen reflejada en ella: era mediano de estatura, tenia el cabello rojizo canoso, conservaba sus ojos verdes, además de los dientes que tiene.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta color negro con rayas blancas que daban la impresión de que estuviera rota y zapatos tipo tenis color negro con blanco.

Hammy empeso a caminar hacia atrás (de nuevo) con una expresión de espanto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

RJ y verne detuvieron su discusión al oír el grito de hammy.

-OH NO –exclamo verne – hammy es un…-

-HUMANO- grito hammy- SOY UN HUMANO!-

-cálmate – dijo danny- yo puedo explicarte esto, vera…-

En ese instante salio del portal el inofensivo pero igual mente loco "fantasma de las cajas"

-soy el fantasma de las cajas-dijo- tengan cuidado, los aplastare con el poder de… esas cajas que están ahí- lanzo las cajas hacia donde estaba hammy pero este se tapo los ojos asustado que apenas si se dio cuenta cuando atravesó el ataque

-COMO HICE ESO?- exclamo hammy

-ahora puedes- dijo danny –inténtalo de nuevo-

Hammy trato de obedecer pero envés de eso comenzó a volar

-bien ahora dirígete a el – decia danny

Hammy lo hiso.-cuando llegues a el le pegas, entiendes-ordeno danny

Hammy asintió y cuando llego al "temible" fantasma le dio tremendo golpe que lo mando dentro del portal.

-ouch-exclamo RJ-verne recuerdame no hacer enojar a hammy a partir de hoy-

Hammy aterriso y danny se dirigio a el y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-muy bien-le felicito danny

-pero… ¿Cómo?-pregunto hammy

-veras- contesto danny- cuando recibiste esa especie de flachaso sucedió algo-

hammy se le quedo viendo con cara de "aja, que mas"

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto danny subitamente

-hammy-contesto- ¿Qué me paso?

-veras hammy- prosigui danny- pasa que ahora eres mitad fantasma-

Hammy volvio a pelar los ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto RJ

- que hammy ahora es mitad fantasma- contesto verne

-entonces escuche bien-

- ¿Qué SOY UN QUE?- pregunto hammy- explica eso-

-eso es sensillo- dijo danny- a mi me paso lo mismo- y depuse de estas palabras se transformo en fantasma ante los ojos sorprendidos de los animales(incluyendo a hammy)

-RJ-dijo verne- recuerdas cuando dijimos que ese humano estaba loco-

-si por?-

-creo que no lo estaba del todo-

(ok, aquí termina el tercer capitulo, no me tiren piedras en los reviews ok?)

(tratare de subir el próximo capitulo pronto)

(los quiero bye)

(NiñA)


	4. entrenando a hammy

**HOLA OTRA VEZ!!!!!!!!1EH VUELTO!**

**PAR CONTINUAR CON ESTO: CONTINUO**

**HAMMY PHANTOM**

"**ENTRENANDO A HAMMY"**

Danny se habia tranformado frente a los ojos de hammy dejándolo algo confundido

-pe…tu…yo..com..este…- balbuceaba hammy

-se que esto es raro –dijo danny- pero somos asi, mitad fantasma

-esto es raro- exclamo hammy

-es cierto- dijo tucker- un chico fantasma es mas común que una ardilla fantasma, no lo cres danny?

-te llamas danny?-pregunto hammy

-Asi es- dijo sam- su nombre es danny, el es tucker y yo soy sam

Danny se inclino hacia hammy y le dijo en un tono tranquilo

-como te sientes?

Hammy lo penso un poco y luego agrego, -alguna ves te has comido una hamburguesa que tenia como dos semanas en un patio?-

Danny puso cara se asco-no lo creo-

Tuck y sam miraban a danny, y este a ellos.

Y verne miraba a RJ

-que?- dijo este- yo no le ensee a comerse cosas echadas a perder-

Verne suspiro.

Hubo un silencio comentario en el laboratorio hasta que hammy rompio este silencio

-y bien- dijo

-y bien que?- dijo danny

-Que sigue? –

-pues…-

Hammy miraba a danny esperando una respuesta, pero lo unico que lograba esque danny se pusiera algo incomodo, ya que esta ardillita tiene una mirada muy profunda que parece que te va a comer (es especial si esta hambriento).

-pues…,- decia danny

-deves controlar tus poderes- interrumpio sam

-asi es- dijo danny al fin

-vaya – dijo tucker- te tardaste una eternidad en reaccionar. En eso se oyo una voz.

-danny?- dijo jack- has actibado el portal?-

-si- contesto danny

-Bien, -dijo jack- voy hacia alla.

Todos se helaron por un momento y como a los 5 segundos reaccionaron

-tenemos que esconder a hammy- dijo tuck

-yo me encargo- dijo danny al tiempo que tomaba a hammy en sus manos y lo sacaba por el techo de ese lugar.

-se llevan a hammy- dijo verne- de nuevo

-ok- conteto RJ- hay que tratar de llegar a la salida sin ser vistos

-correremos?-

-Tal ves verne, pero eres algo lento para correr y no traigo patines en mi mochila que te pueda prestar- dijo RJ burlandose

-callate y piensa- dijo verne algo ardido

-estoy pensando-

Jack llego al laboratorio y solo encontro a sam y a tucker en el

-donde esta danny?-

tucker y sam se miraron el uno al otro

-este…vera – dijo sam

-danny esta en- continuo tucker- en su cuarto

-si- dijo sam- fue por algo

Jack los miro por un momento haciendo que estos se pusieran nerviosos

-esta bien- dijo jack al final.

Y en el cuarto de danny….

Danny metió a hammy en su habitación y lo sentó en su cama

-mira, necesito que estes aquí por una rato, ire con mi papa y nadie puede verte, ok?-

Hammy levanto la mano como para pedir la palabra. Danny lo vio y exclamo

-hammy no tienes que hacer eso, solo estamos tu y yo aquí

Hammy bajo la mano.

-aun no me dices si puedo hablar-

-Habla-dijo danny fatigado

-que hago para entretenerme?

-pues puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no te vea nadie, entiendes?-

Hammy asintio

-bien- dijo danny- ahora vuelvo. danny salio dejando a hammy solo sin nadie que lo vigilara.

En el laboratorio…

Danny regreso a su estado humano y entro

-hola papa- dijo danny

Que tal hijo- contesto este-antes de que vallas llévale estos aparatos a tu madre

-esta bien –dijo danny- tuck, sam vengan

Salieron de el laboratorio llevando las cosas

RJ vigilaba todos sus movimientos

-oye,RJ- dijo verne

-que?- ya vamos a salir de aquí?

-espera, algo me dice que hammy estara bien, ademas tengo hambre-

-yo tambien-

-pues vamos a buscar algo de comida., este es el plan-procigui RJ-nos escabullimos hasta la salida y corremos a la cocina si ser vistos, ok?-

-bien –dijo verne

-entonces- dijo verne- adelante

Ellos salieron de su escondite para llevar a cabo su plan (musica de fundo de "misión imposible").

Mientras tanto…

Danny y compañía se dirigian a su cuarto

-que haremos con la ardillita?- pregunto tucker

-no lo se- dijo danny- nunca habia estado en una situación asi

-deves entrenarlo danny- decia sam- para que este controle sus poderes

-esta bien- dijo danny- lo intentare.

Cuando danny estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto le pareció oir algo dentro de el después habrio la puerta y vio un espectáculo cómico, pero que desastre: habia bolsas de papitas regadas por todos lados, montones de cd en esparcidos por todo el lugar, sabanas y ropa de danny tirada t sobre los muebles, y hammy estaba brincando en la cama escuchando musica de un walkman y cantando a todo pulmón.

-Y MIS PODERES NO SON NADA, ME SIENTO TAN NORMAL TAN FRAGIL TAL REAL- hammy cantaba a todo lo que da como si estuviera en un concierto, pero cantaba mas mal que muchas cosas-ME LLEBAS AL ESPACIO SIDERAL , TAL COMO LO HACE SUPERMAN-

Danny ,sam y tucker se cubrían los oidos para no oir aquello, hasta que tucker exploto

-CALLATE, CANTAS HORRIBLE-

Hammy miro a tucker y luego agrego

-tu has de cantar muy bonito-hammy dijo esto con tanta inocencia que sam y danny se echaron a reir

-que le pasa ¿- pregunto tucker

-nada, nada- dijo sam entre risas. En eso recordaron el desastre y se callaron

-pero que paso aquí?- dijo danny

-tu dijiste que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera-contento hammy

-lo se- dijo danny- sabes que olvídalo, ven con nosotros

-a donde?-

-a entrenarte-dijo sam yen eso danny los toco a todos eh hizo que desaparecieran y aparecieran en un monte.

-Listo para tu entrenamiento, hammy?-

-si-

Danny se trasforma en fantasma

-primero trata de hacerte invisible, solo concéntrate y hazlo-dijo danny

Hammy se concento y des pues de pensarle un poco lo logro

-miren- dijo este

-no te vemos- dijo tucker

-eres invisible- dijo sam

Hammy volvio a se visible

-bien –continuo danny- ahora yo te lanzare algo y tu lo atravesaras, solo has lo que hiciste antes con el fantasma de las cajas- danny se preparo y lanzo a hammy un rayo y hammy otra vez no supo como pero lo atravesó, el problema vino cuando atravesó también el suelo y empezó a hundirse

-ME HUNDO-grito hammy

Danny corrió a su rescate y le salvo

-te pasara a menudo- dijo danny- prosigamos, vuela-

Hammy trato de obedecer pero lo único que lograba era dar saltos que lo llevaban muy lejos

-no puedo-dijo decaído

-claro que puedes ya lo hiciste antes- le consoló sam

-solo concéntrate- dijo danny-se tu puedes

Hammy se concentro, como por 2 horas, pero se concentro hasta que lo logro y empezó a volar

-miran-exclamo- ya puedo y trato de aterrizar pero no le Salio muy bien y callo de hocico en el pasto, luego se levanto con un poco de pasto en la boca

-sabe bien?-pregunto tucker

-no- dijo hammy

-bien eso es todo lo que tienes que saer por el momento- dijo danny- luego podrás hacer algo como esto

Danny se multiplico cuatro veces y rodeo a hammy el cual lo miraba con cara de wow.

-pero te falta para eso- prosiguió danny

--oye- dijo sam –en tu casa no te estarán buscando?

-no se-dijo danny

-yo voy a ver- dijo hammy y salio disparado y regreso casi al instante-no pasa nada en tu casa danny tus papas estan bien-hammy noto que lo veían sorprendidos- que?

-como lo hiciste?-dijo tucker

-que?-pregunto hammy

-eso, ibas muy rapido-dijo danny

-siempre corro asi-dijo hammy alzando los hombros- pero hoy fui un poco mas rapido

Danny, sam y tucker estaban atónitos

-pero-dijo danny-como? Yo no puedo correr así

-tal ves solo el pueda- dijo sam y hammy sonrio.

**Ok aquí termina este capitulo esperen el siguiente y manden reviws.**

**La canción que puse a cantar a hammy es luna que se llama "espacio sideral" y es de jessy y joy, esta cura óiganla.**

**Hasta luego**

**Los quiero **

**CARY (NiñA)**


	5. meti la pata?

**HOLA!**

**PERDON POR LA ESPERA PERO ES QUE NO TENIA TIEMPO, ADEMAS MI COMPUTADORA NO FUNCIONABA AYER, (JE, JE, JE.). PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA.**

**HAMMY PHANTOM**

**CAPITULO 5 : meti la pata?**

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, puedo hacer algo que danny no puede- hammy estaba en verdad contento –eso es bueno.-

Hammy se detuvo y vio a sam tucker y danny que lo veian con cara de "calmado"

-que pasa?- pregunto hammy

-sabes –dijo danny –tu entrenamiento apenas comiensa, eres bueno, lo juro, pero (ahí viene el pero) pero no estas listo.

- si- dijo tucker- tienes que prepararte mas, para que seas mejor

-bien hammy- dijo sam- estas listo?

-si-

-ok- dijo danny,- te advierto que sera algo cansado-

-esta bien- dijo hammy y se pusieron a trabajar. Era un trabajo duro y complicado, para danny.

En la zona fantasma , habia algo asi como una reunion, el tema: el chico fantasma.

-tenemos que aniquilarlo- dijo skulcker

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo ember sonteniendo la guitarra

-yo thecnus-dijo este elevandose-, amo de las cosas electronicas, paso lista- tecnus saco una hoja y se puso a leer- skulcker,

-presente-

-ember?-

-presente-

-jonny 13?-

-Aquí-

-fantas…-

Tecnus no pudo terminar esta frase, lo hubiera echo si no fuera por:

-soy el fantasma de las cajas-

-creo que ya llego-dijo ember rodando los ojos

-nunca creerán esto- dijo el "fantasma de las cajas"- pero hoy me enfrente a…

-el chico fantasma- dijo skulcker- que novedad

-pues di es una novedad, por que no se trataba de danny , sino de otro chico fantasma-

-que dices?- dijo jonny 13

-Lo que oiste, hay otro tenemos un nuevo enemigo, que alparecer es amigo de danny-

-PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?-gritaron todos los presentes

-creo que destruire a danny phantom y su amigo estara en mi colección- dijo skulcker con una sonrisa macabra.

-andando- dijo ember, todos estaban a punto de irse pero tecnus los detubo

-ALTOOOOOOOOO- grito- engarrótense todos ahí-

Todos se detuvieron y lo voltearon a ver

-ahora que?- dijo ember

-falta desire-

-alomejor esta ocupada- dijo jonny para salir de paso

-bueno- dijo tecnus- adelante…

Danny estubo entrenando a hammy por horas y horas, fue un entrenamiento duro, agotador, o almenos eso le parecio a danny, ya que el entrenamiento se alargo, estubieron 12 horas practicando, y hammy no parecia tan cansado como danny el cual se tiro al pasto agotado.

-danny- decía sam- creo que devemos descansar

-devemos?- pregunto danny- yo hice todo, pero tienes razón vamonos-

Danny se levanto y comenzó a caminar en eso se acordó de algo

-y tucker? Y hammy?- dijo

-ahí están –dijo sam apuntando hacia algun lado

Tucker luchaba con hammy , ya que hammy quería quitarle cierta cosa que tuck tenia en las manos

-ya te dije que no- decia tucker- es mia

-pero- dijo hammy- yo quiero la galleta (me fasina cuando hace eso)

-NO!- dijo tucker, en eso sam llego al rescate

-vamonos- dijo y en eso saco un paquete de galletas y se lo dio a hammy- toma es todo tuyo-

Hammy parloteo y luego le saco la lengua a tucker, danny no pudo evitar sonreír

-vamos -dijo este.

En la casa de danny no había ningún humano cerca, solo un par de animales, que se habían tragado medio refrigerador

-estuvo bien el pollo- dijo RJ –y el pavo, y la carne, y el pastel, tu que dices verne?-

-que puedo decir, yo nada mas comí una manzana, TU TE COMISTE LO DEMAS!-

-que delicado-

-enserio RJ, te puede dar una indigestión-

En eso llegaron danny y compañía y al entrar a la cocina encortraron a RJ y verne.

-mira- dijo tuck- un mapache y una tortuga

-y se comieron todo- dijo danny

En eso hammy corrio hacia ellos y los abrazo euforico

-RJ, verne, crei que no los veria de nuevo- dijo hammy estrujandolos

-nosotros tambien- dijo RJ- ahora sueltame para que pueda respirar-

-ok- dijo hamy y los puso sobre la mesa

Obviamente sam, tuck y danny no comprendian a RJ o verne solo escuchaban a hammy decir palabras como: bien, aja. No , si, tal vez, y cosas asi.

-creo que tus nuevos amigos no nos entienden mucho- dijo verne

-oh, -dijo hammy- deciaria que los pudieran entender-

En eso desire hiso su aparicion y concidio el deseo de hammy, inmediatamente después danny se transformo y ataco a desire hasta derrotarla y meterla en el termo.

-wow- dijo RJ

-bien- dijo sam- ahora que nos entendemos, pueden deirme que paso aquí?-

-lo que pasa es que nosotro llegamos buscando comida- dijo verne

-y que nunca habian comido o que?- dijo tucker viendo el desastre

Verne señalo a RJ y este bajo la mirada.

-lo siento,- dijo RJ- pero esque...a mi- RJ parecia que queria llorar, se cubrio el rostro y continuo- a mi nunca me dijieron que podia haber un refri tan lindo.

Verne les hacia senas de "dejenlo se le cruzaron los postres"

-Quien no te lo dijo?- dijo sam siguendole el juego

-mi madre- dijo RJ casi lloriqueando

-tienes madre?-dijo hammy obio inocentemente

-tenia- dijo RJ pero me voy a cobrar esta indirecta, hammy.

Ante esto todos se echaron a reir. Pero sus risas fueron congeladas por la voz de maddie

-danny eh vuelto-

-pronto escondamonos- dijo verne a RJ

Este lo hiso pero hammy no encontro donde esconderse y cuando maddie entro…

-hola… tu quien eres?-

Hammy se le quedo viendo como por 2 minutos luego dijo

-hola. Me llamo hammy-

Sam, tuck y danny lo veían con cara de " no menso"

**Bien espero qie este cap les guste, se me ocurrio ahorita, ya temia la idea pero no sabia exactamente como enpesar ni terminar.**

**Grasias por su atención**

**CARY (NiñA) **


	6. locura!

**QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. GRASIAS A SOMBRA 2.0, A PALOMITA DE MAIS Y POR SU PUESTO A GIO. LOS ADORO.**

**AQUÍ LES VA LA CONTINUACION…**

**UN SUMARY ACERCA DEL CAPITULO: SOLO A DANNY SE LE OCURRE LLEVAR A HAMMY A LA ESCUELA Y LUEGO A UN CINE….**

**HAMMY PHANTOM**

**CAP 6!!!!!LOCURA!**

-Hammy?- pregunto maddie

-este...si- dijo sam- es mi primo de... de…

-de tlaxco de las tunas- dijo tucker para salvarles a vida a sam y hammy.

-yo crei que era de los suburbios- dijo hammy con una expresión de asombro

-si- dijo danny –de los suburbios de tlaxco de las uvas-

-tunas- corrigió sam

Maddie los miraba sospechosamente, luego se dirigio a hammy

-dijiste que te llamas ¿hammy?-

-vera- dijo sam- hammy es mas bien un apodo su nombre es…-

-hamblet?- pregunto danny

-Hamilton- corrigió hammy- soy Hamilton-

Todos lo vieron por unos instantes

-bien,- dijo danny- estaremos en mi habitación- y diciendo esto se fueron.

Y en el cuarto de danny…

-estubo muy cerca- dijo tucker

-lo se-dijo danny- no vuevas a hacer eso hammy

-hacer que?- pregunto RJ quien se encontraba alli- meter la pata?-

-bueno- dijo sam- si-

-tranquilos es solo un chico-

-pues como sea- dijo danny- este,.. como te llamas?-

-soy RJ y la tortuga que a veces se amarga es verne-

-muy bien- dijo sam- un placer , pero me tengo que ir, vamos hammy-

-Pero, yo me quiero quedar- dijo hammy

-Lo se- dijo sam- pero maddie cree que eres mi primo, tienes que ir a mi casa-

-Bueno-dijo hammy algo decaido- bye

-adios -dijo danny y sam y hammy se fueron…

**Al dia siguente…**

Danny llegaba a casa de sam,

-hola sam, ¿nos vamos a la escuela? Tucker nos vera alla-dijo danny

-si, pero, que hacemos con hammy?-

Danny lo penso mucho y luego dijo

-lo llevaremos con nosotros-

-que?-

-si, diremos que es una visita de un dia-

-no lo se danny-

-Vamos sam-

-ok, HAMMY-

Antes de que terminara de decir estas palabra hammy ya estaba frente a ellos

-hammy- dijo sam- te gustaria ir a la escuela-

Hammy also los hombros

-bueno- dijo luego

-bien- dijo danny- estas son las condiciones: no puedes usar tus poderes en publico, entendido?-

-si- dijo hammy

-bien- dijo danny –vamonos- y salieron de ahí a todo lo que da.

**Y en la escuela…**

-estas loco danny?- dijo tucker- como se te ocurre traerlo aquí?-

-mira- dijo danny- aquí almenos podemos vigilarlo-

-bueno- dijo tuck- pero creo que es una locura!-

En eso la voz de la directora se oye por el alta voz

-a todos los estudiantes se les solicita en el auditorio-

-donde esta eso?- dijo hammy

-por aquí- dijo sam- ven

Ellos llevaron a hammy al auditorio y una ves alli se sentaron en la fila de adelante

Lancer se paro en en la tarima y comenso a hablar

-bien, como saben esta es la semana eologica, y tenemos que...- justo en eso vio a hammy y le pregunta-quien eres-

-hamilton-dijo

-y de donde nos visita?-

-vera –dijo sam- el es mi primo y esta aquí de visita en la ciudad

-a si-dijo lancer – por que no sube al micrófono y nos cuenta que opina de la educación ecologica-

Hammy dudo un poco y luego dijo con tono inseguro

-yo, ahí arriba?-

-si,si- dijo lancer- vamos suba

Hammy de encogio de hombros y que se sube a la tarina(se andaba callendo, pero se subio), luego ve el micrófono y lo examina cuidadosamente en eso que apoya las manos en el micrófono y se va subiendo,literalmente. Claro que se callo como en dos segundos.

Cuando estaba tirado en el piso, volteo a ver a lancer y le reclamo

-que me vio cara de equilibrista?-

Todos empezaron a reir

-mira- dijo lancer- sientece-

Hammy obedecio

-bien-dijo lancer- quiero que tomen conciencia de lo que es la ecologia, ustedes gastan mucho dinero en tonteria, deberian gastar lo en un libro titulado "ecologia" cuesta unos $50…

Hammy levanta la mano

-digame- dijo lancer

-cuesta lo mismo que un plato de enchiladas-

-si- dijo lancer- pero las enchiladas no llenan el conocimiento-

Pero llenan la panza- dijo hammy haciendo que todo el mundo riera de nuevo

-vayan a sus clases-dijo lancer y todos salieron.

Ya en los pacillos tucker seguia divirtiendose con lo ocurrido

-oye tu eres estupendo-

-grasias –dijo hammy

En eso dash venia y se acerco solo a molestar

-que pasa con tu amigo cara de raton?- le pregunto a danny

-nada, nada-dijo este y dash lo encerro en su casillero

Sam lo saco de ahí y le dijo

-vamonos, tenemos quimica-

-ok- dijo danny- vamos tuck, hammy-.

Ya en el laboratorio químico hammy observaba unas cosas que estaban en la mesa mientras la maestra hablaba, parecia que decia algo interesante, pero a hammy eso no le interesaba el seguia viendo las sustancias. En eso agarro un frasco verde y le echa su contenido en uno rojo y…

**¡!BOOM!**

Hubo una explosion en el laboratorio, nadien salio herido, solo pintados de color café

Todos voltearon a ver de hammy y este escondio los frascos en su espalda y después sonrio y puso cara de "yo no fui"

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito la maestra y todos salieron del aula.

Cuando las clases acabaron toda la escuela era un caos

-aun crees que fue buena idea danny?- pregunto sam

-vamos fue divertido-

-si- dijo tucker riendo- oigan quieren ir al cine?

-yo quiero-dijo hammy

Sam y danny se vieron por un momento

-esta bien- dijo sam

-digo lo mismo- dijo danny.

Y se fueron directo al cine.

**Dos horas después…**

Danny y compañía llegaba a su casa, todos llenos de hasta el keke de helado, palomitas, refresco, en fin traian de todo hasta en les orejas. Cuando maddie y jack los vieron se asombraron mucho

-que fue lo que paso?-dijo jack

-bueno papa- dijo danny- pasa que , que..- hammy levanto la mano- habla tu hammy

Hammy se sento en el sofa y dijo

-pues veran lo que paso es que fuimos al cine y pues ellos se compraron dulces, luego me dieron dinero para dulces y yo los alcanse en la sala, pero en realidad…

(cominza el relato de hammy)

_Todo empezó cuando en el cine me senté con mi bolsa de palomitas, traía repletos de gomitas y lunetas, mi refresco, un helado y un hot dog. Me había metido con la mejor intención de ver un filme divertido, la sala estaba llena y todos nos sentamos a un rato de sano humor,_

Entonces empezó la película, que se trataba de un tipo que corretea a unos tipos con un auto de paletas pero

_Algo después del intermedio la película no era mi medio buena, el cine entero se ocupaba de bostezar de aburrimiento y de calor_

Tucker se estaba durmiendo, y yo tambien en eso algo me golpeo

_Note que un niño de adelanta se comportaba de una forma incorrecta, iba arrojando palomas hacia atrás por donde estaba yo_

asi que yo agarre varias palomitas en mi mano y

_yo aventure el primer disparo disparo solo por probar la vieja punteria_

asi que aguerre una palomita y se la lance al niño

_me hacia falta un poco de practica y creo que a quien le pegue fue a su mama_

ella me volteo a ver con cara enojada

_mujer de poca seriedad que respondio vengandose de la ofensiva y luego de una breve ojeado comenzo a lanzar palomas hacia atrás_

una lluvia de palomitas nos baño, y una de esas palomitas se metio en la boca de danny que dormia con la boca abierta, por cierto que se andaba ahogando con la palomita, luego danny agarro unas dulces y los lanzo a la señora

_unos misiles esporadicos de aquí y otros de alla dieron la idea_

_que habia un monto de gente armada que esperaba ver tambien algo de accion_

todos train desde palomitas hasta refresco en las manos para lanzar a los demas

_y en la pantalla la película no daba para interesarse en ella_

esque estaba mas aburrida que el carrizo

_y un pistachazo entre los ojos siempre te anima a exigir satisfacción_

no se yo de donde salio el mencionado pistacho, PERO ME DOLIO EL GOLPE!

_Un tipo que iba con su novia decidió ponerle un alto al tiroteo_

Se paro y nos grita que nos detengamos,

_Y regaño unas jovencitas,_

Que estaban enfrente de el y no tenían culpa de nada

_Insultándolas y haciéndose notar,_

Enpenso diciendoles que que inmaduras, y luego les dijo "que mensas" y al final remato recordándoles el 10 de mayo,

_Pero mi voz entre el tumulto designándolo ordeno se abriera fuego,_

Y que creen todo mundo me hiso caso

_Fue fusilado varias veces y su nena y el tuvieron que escapar._

¡pobre! Le dimos hasta con el refresco (hammy rie por unos instantes), este en que estaba?

_Después del incidente varios indecisos fueron por su propio parque, otros lo recogian de piso para dispararle al publico al azar,_

Sam era de esas, le pego mucho a danny y tucker, miren como los dejo.

_Mientras los bandos consiguieron agrupar de atrás contra los de adelante_

_Trimidos y desinformados se animaban tambien a participar_

Era divertido, porque no sabian nada pero ahí andaban dandole con todo.

_Herido por la espalda cuenta no me di que la película acababa,_

A alguien se le ocurrió vaciarme la malteada en la espalda, estaba fria.

_Me sorprendió la luz arrojando un certero cacahuate japonés_

_Ya iluminados nos sentimos algo incómodos de seguir la batalla_

_Y a toda prisa me dirgi a la salida para no dejarme ver_

_Y asi Sali apenado y con mi ancha sonrisa de la funcion de las seis_

**(fin del relato de hammy).**

Los padres de danny lo miraron por unos instantes, luego maddie sonrio yjack solto la carcajada,

-ja,ja…danny..ja…deverias traerlo mas seguido, jajajajaja-dijo jack entre risas- cambiemos el tema, ya casi estalisto el detetor fenton-

Y diciendo esto saco este aparato y se lo mostro a hammy y este al verlo recordo cuando maddie trato de matarlo con eso, se le helo la sangre y salio corriendo

-AAAAHHHHH!-grito hammy mientras salia corriendo-

-hammy-le llamo sam y luego fue tras el…

**BIEN, QUE LES PARECIO?**

**EN EL RELATO DE HAMMY TAL VEZ UNAS PALABRAS ERAN ALGO FORMALES PARA HAMMY, ESTO ES ORQUE LO QUE ESTABA EN CURSIVA ES UNA CANCION DE FERNANDO DELGADILLO (TROBADOR MEXICANO) LA CANCION SE LLAMA LA FUNCION DE LAS SEIS. GRASIAS **

**CARY (NiñA)**


	7. un deseo inusual,

**COMO LES VA?**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A SHADOW POR PONERME EN FAVORITOS, Y A GIO (XD), POR TODO, SON GENIALES.**

**EN ESTE CAP, CAMBIARE EL GENERO POR UNAS ESCASAS PAGINAS, ESQUE LA HISTORIA LO REQUIERE. **

**APROPOSITO, PERDON SI LES PARECIO LARGA LA ESPERA, PERO ESQUE TENGO UNA AGENDA MUY LLENA SABEN.**

**HAMMY PHANTOM**

**CAP. 7**

Hammy corría, corría a toda velocidad, por las calles de aquella ciudad, le había parecido escuchar la voz de sam detrás de el, pero no se quería detener, el miedo era fuerte. Además sam debía estar ya muy lejos de el.

Hammy no supo como lo hizo pero pudo volver a convertirse en ardilla, esto le permitió correr mejor. Hammy corría como nunca lo había echo. Corrio por unos momentos sin dirección alguna, sin saber otra cosa mas que huir. Estaba asustado y perdido, hammy no conocía la ciudad, para el todo era nuevo y raro, desde que habían llegado ahí, algunas cosas habían cambiado, en gran manera.

En ese instante, tropezó con una piedra que se hallaba en el camino. Hammy callo al piso y entonces, levanto la mirada, y lo que vio, le asombro enormemente.

Hammy había llegado a la parte de la ciudad en donde los bandoleros se reunían para hacer fechorías, para planear sus próximos ataques.

Hammy observo la escena; paredes grafitiadas, vidrios rotos, borrachos tirados en las esquinas. El lugar ese estaba compuesto por varios callejones, los cuales, eran sombríos y solitarios.

Hammy se incorporo y volvió a caminar, vio tantas cosas por aquellos lados

Algunas le producían un extraño temor, pero siguió andando

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that i never know_

_I don't know were it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone…_

Hammy se en caecamino a un callejón y ahi vio a dos niños pequeños que buscaban comida entra los botes de basura. "creí que solo nosotros teníamos que hacer eso para comer" pensó hammy

_I walk this Empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone an' I walk a…_

Hammy seguía con su camino se sentía solo, a pesar de que en ese lugar habia mas gente, detecto la luz de una lámpara que colgaba de un borde de la pared de un callejón. Se dirigió a el.

_My shadow the only one that walks beside me, my shadow hearts the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone…_

En ese callejon, hammy subió a un tejado, de donde podría ver mejor aquel lugar

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge, and where I walk alone…_

Hammy se sentía mas solo que nunca, en cierta forma desearía no haber huido nunca, pero, tampoco quería ser acecinado, en eso oyó voces, que venían del callejón, hammy decidió ver lo que pasada y alcanzo a ver a un hombre que acorralaba a un anciano. El anciano pedia piedad mientras el otro hombre se le acercaba. Un disparo, el anciano callo muerto y hammy vio como el hombre le quitaba todo el dinero y salía huyendo

_Read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my viral signs to know I still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone._

Hammy decidió bajar a ver al anciano. Cuando estuvo cerca dudo un poco antes de acercarse mas. Pero lo hizo, se acerco y vio la billetera del anciano en su mano. "como pudo matarlo?" pensó.

_My shadow' the only one that walks beside me_

_my shadow's heart the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone._

Hammy recordó lo que algún día le dijo RJ…

**Flash back**

Detrás de la barda encontramos al mapache viendo a esta.

Hammy llego corriendo y cuando le vio le dijo

- RJ, ya viste que los humanos están poniendo, cajas de veneno en sus alacenas?

-te sorprende?-pregunto el mapache, serio.

-no del todo-dijo hammy- solo pensaba que…-

-hammy-le interrumpió RJ- te has preguntado por que los humanos quieren matarnos?-

-por que les robamos?-

-por que creen ser superiores, todos quieren mandar, todos quieren demostrar que pueden acabar con todo, incuso con vidas-

Hammy había quedado sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía al mapache tan serio.

-inclusive con vidas humanas- concluyo RJ.

**Fin del flash back**

"pero no todos son malos, o si?" se pregunto hammy, "danny y sus amigos son buenos, tambien su familia". Al pensar en eso hammy se dio cuenta de que correr fue una pésima idea, maddie no quería matarlo.

_I walk this Empty Street on the boulevard of broken dreams _

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a…_

Hammy se sentía tonto, era atolondrado y todo, pero ahora se sentía tonto, había huido sin causa razonable, y ahora no sabia como volver.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shadow's hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone._

Hamy extrañaba a sus amigos, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia unos botes de basura y entre estos se acurruco y comenzó a llorar.

**En casa de los fenton…**

Danny, sam y tucker subían a su habitación

-donde podrá estar?- se pregunto danny

-intente seguirlo, pero es muy rápido-dijo sam preocupada

En eso un pequeño mapache apareció

-que pasa?-

-nada RJ- dijo tuck- es solo que hammy desapareció

-como?- pregunto verne, que alcanzo a escuchar el comentario de tucker

-lo que oíste- dijo danny

-pero como dejaron que se perdiera?-dijo verne histérico ( mas bien al borde de un paro cardiaco, pero bueno)

-tiene razón- dijo RJ – a hammy hay que tenerlo vigilado, si se puede ponerle guarura mejor.-

-bueno- dijo verne- tampoco es para tanto

-claro que si, que no ves que no se esta quieto-

-antes era mas tranquilo, es asi desde que tu le diste azúcar procesada-

-ahora es culpa mía-

-Pues si, que no vez que…-

-ALTO- danny decidió poner fin (o punto y seguido) a la discusión de verne y RJ – creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a hammy-

-de acuerdo- dijo sam- vamos. Estaban a punto de salir de ahí ciando tucker hizo una pregunta, aunque Standard, necesaria

-donde comenzamos a buscar?-

**-Creo que esta muerto-**

-claro que no tecnus, solo esta dormido- dijo ember

-Entonces- dijo jonny 13 –por que estaba en un bote de basura?-

-entonces esta vivo- dijo el fantasma de las cajas.

En eso skulcker llegaba al callejón en donde estaban estos fantasmas

-bien chicos… que hacen?- pregunto skulcker, los demas fantasmas se voltearon a ver

-habla despacio- dijo el de las cajas- lo vas a despertar-

- a quien?- pregunto skulcker acercándose y entonces vio…-QUE?, EN VES DE PENSAR EN UN PLAN PARA ACABAR CON EL CHICO FANTASMA, SE PONEN A VER A UNA ARDILLA!!!-

Ante tantos gritos hammy despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue ver a sus espectadores, ninguno le asustaba, pero se sentía demasiado observado

-les importa?- dijo hammy-

-habla- exclamo skulcker sorprendido

-al parecer…si- dijo ember

-una ardilla parlante es bastante raro, verdad skulcker?- pregunto jonny

-a si es- contesto este intentando atraparlo. Pero hammy logro escabullirse.

-hey –dijo skulcker- deja de moverte, para que te pueda atrapar-

-no-dijo hammy- no soy TAN tonto-

-hey ustedes- dijo skulcker- ayúdenme-

-quien es el que juega ahora con la ardilla?- pregunto ember riendo.

-calla y ayuda a acorralarlo- dijo skulcker.

Los fantasmas intentaban acorralar a hammy, pero este los burlaba velozmente, aunque, cuando este se encontró con una pared, se vio acorralado. Hammy miro para todos lados. No había nadie(además de los fantasmas, claro).

-AYUDA!!!-grito hammy

-no grites, que nadie te ayudara- dijo skulcker

-como que no-

-QUE???- dijeron todos los fantasmas- TU?-

Danny, y compañía, habían llegado justo a tiempo a salvar a hammy

-déjalo en paz- ordeno danny

-que pasa?- pregunto jonny- ahora eres defensor de la naturaleza?-

-no realmente, ella lo es- dijo tucker señalando a sam.

-hammy- dijo esta ultima- estas bien?- hammy asintió

-ven acá entonces-dijo RJ

-el mapache habla-dijo tecnus- ahora falta nadamas que digan que la tortuga también habla-

-pues…si- dijo danny- verdad verne?-

-si- contesto este

-YA DEJENSE DE TARUGADAS- grito ember-VINIMOS A ACABAR A DANNY O A HABLAR DE AMIMALES PARLANTES?-

-tiene razón- dijo skulcker- ataquen!!!!-

Ember fue la primera en lanzar un ataque de su guitarra dirigido a danny, paro este logro esquivarlo por un pelo de rana.

-sombra- dijo jonny13- ataca- la sombra salio y logro golpear a danny, este salio volando para estamparse en una pared.

-hammy- dijo danny- transfórmate-

-como?- contesto hammy

-piensa en eso-

-ya lo intente, no puedo-

-si puedes- danny esquivo un ataque de tecnus y uno de skulcker, brinco, dio maroma cirquera y callo de rodillas junto a hammy –inténtalo una vez mas, concéntrate-

Hammy se concentro, se concentro tanto que se olvido de la pelea, solo escuchaba voces que parecían lejanas, pero que en realidad estaban a un lado de el, oía, gritos, golpes y uno que otro "deja que te agarre hijo de…"(ustedes tienen imaginación, complétenlo). En eso sin saber bien como lo logro, se transformo ante el asombro de los enemigos en fantasma.

-una ardilla fantasma?-pregunto el de las cajas

-eso si que es extraño-dijo skulcker

En ese momento todos los fantasmas comenzaron a atacar con todo obligando a danny y a los demás a ocultarse por un momento

-necesitamos un plan-dijo sam

-oh- dijo hammy –en la panadería de la otra calle venden-

-plan hammy, no flan- corrigió RJ

-ah- dijo hammy- entonces no se-

Todos callaron un momento

-este- dijo danny- se me ocurre algo, miren, yo ire por skulcker y mientras peleo con el hammy se encargara de jonny, creo que puede con el, des pues iremos por ember y…-

-disculpa- interrumpió hammy –quien es quien?-

RJ suspiro en señal de desapruebo

-miren- dijo RJ- esto harán, danny, ataca como sabes, hammy, tu llega, golpea y tiralos, si no los tiras corre, y a ver quien te alcanza.-

Hammy asintió

-bien-continuo RJ- adelante-.

Todos salieron de su escondite y atacaron. Hammy vio primero a skulcker y lo golpeo, pero como skulcker no se callo, hammy corrió en círculos gritando (que obediente).

-hammy- grito RJ- nunca dije que gritaras como loco!!!-

-dejalo-dijo verne- con que no lo agarren-.

La pelea estaba en pleno apogeo, aunque parecía que danny peleaba solo contra los fantasmas ya que hammy seguía corriendo como loco y solo soltaba algún ataque por accidente. De repente desire apareció.

-por que hasta ahora?- pregunto jonny

-tuve contratiempos- contesto la genio

-y esta quien es?-pregunto discretamente RJ sam

-es desire, el genio-contesto sam

-un genio eh?- dijo el mapache- y concede deseos?-

-si- dijo sam- lo que sea-

-lo que sea- pensó RJ para si mismo.

-bien chico- dijo desire- despídete- y comenzó a prepararse para lanzar un ataque en eso…

-ESPERA-dijo RJ- es cierto que concedes deseos?-

-bueno- dijo desire- si-

-cualquier deseo?-

-podemos decir eso-

-Muy bien- susurro RJ, luego se dirigió a desire- creo que deseare algo-

-así?- dijo la genio- que cosa?

-deseo que me concedas deseos cuando yo quiera, que me obedezcas solo a mi, en pocas palabras, deseo ser tu amo!!!-

Las palabras del mapache dejaron pasmados a todos, especial mente a desire

-que???- dijo esta ultima

-lo que oíste- contesto RJ

-no lo hagas desire!!!- ordeno skulcker

-tengo que- dijo desire y uno extraño humo verde la rodeo después se elevo del piso y fue rodeada por una extraña luz, concediendo así el deseo de RJ.

-hecho esta, amo- dijo desire a RJ al tiempo que se hincaba frente a el. RJ sonreirá maliciosamente.

-conozco esa sonrisa- dijo verne- RJ planea algo-

-desear se el dueño de desire?- pregunto danny- como no se me ocurrió eso antes?.

**¿QUE? ¿LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO?**

**BUENO, AHÍ ESTA ESTE CAPITULO, POR EL MOMENTO EH CUMPLIDO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJIERAN QUE LES PARECIO, ACEPTO DE TODO, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMACIONES, FELICITACIONES, EN FIN, DE TODO.**

**AH, LA CANCIO ES BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS DE GREEN DAY**

**LOS QUIERO UN BUEN.**

**CARY (NiñA) **


	8. un poco de musica

**ESPERO QUE USTEDES PERDONEN LA DEMORA TAN LARGA. PERO AL FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA, MEJOR DICHO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA INUSUAL SERIE LLAMAADA "HAMMY PHANTOM"**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**CAP. 8 ALGO DE MUSICA**

**Un silencio incomodo…**

Se hallaba en aquel lugar, todos observaban a RJ admirados, después esta admiración se transformo en enfado…

-oye tu, mapache- le grito johnny

-que?- le contesto RJ

-que no piensas pedir algun deseo?-

-si RJ- interrumpió danny- eres dueño de dessire pide algo

-de acuerdo-dijo el mapache y ante esta respuesta todos los presentes le miraron fijamente esperando a que deseara algo

-deseo…-dijo alfin, pero en eso noto las miradas de sus espectadores. Esto le incomodo un poco- que ustedes no se estaban aguardando a golpes?, deseo que continúen peleando para que yo pueda pensar tranquilo en mis deseos-

-tus deseos son ordenes para mi- dijo dessire y como por arte de magia los demás (a excepción de sam, tucker , verne, dessire y RJ) regresaron a la batalla

-por que pediste eso?- pregunto sam

-porque no me dejan concentrarme- contesto.

En el campo de batalla el deseo de RJ parecía haber dado resultado, todos los fantasmas se estaban dando hasta con los botes de basura. Fue en ese momento cuando ember se alejo un poco del grupo y desde lo alto lanzo un ataque con su guitarra haciendo que todos calleran al piso.

-muy bien-dijo ember- prepárate…

-te gusta la musica?-

-que?-

-que si te gusta la música?- repitió hammy señalando la guitarra

-bueno, que no se nota?-contesto ember

-y que grupos te gustan?-

-como de cuales?-

-pues… no se, hay muchos. Están guns and roses, greenday, mmm, también esta timbetrinche(nada que ver)-

-quien?-dijeron todos

-timbetrinche- dijo hammy- los que cantaban esa de "quizás no sientas lo que yo sentí", no se la saben?-

Los demás se voltearon a ver en señal de negación

-que tal la de "nada aquí te conoce desplante de niña, peleas…" tampoco se saben esa?

Todos negaron de nuevo

- me se otra "besos de ceniza, alma quebradiza…"-

-ya recuerdo-interrumpió ember- siempre odie a ese grupo-

-además- agrego RJ –el grupo se llamaba "timberrinche"-

-es timbiriche- corrigió ember con enfado

-no que no te gustaba- dijeron todos

Ember rodó los ojos al cielo –ay por favor- dijo molesta.

-Este…- dijo danny después de un incomodo silencio –de que hablábamos?-

- de que a ember le gusta la música- contesto tucker

-creo que lo sabíamos- dijo sam

- y has escuchado a panda?- pregunto hammy de nuevo a ember

-no lo se canta alguna de ellos- contesto

-me gusta una que dice: "_sabes que es la inseguridad, sabes lo que es sentir la soledad_…"

-"_tu peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad_"- hammy fue interrumpido por tucker quien continua la canción, mientras RJ le decia algo a dessire en secreto. Desssire hizo que aparecieran unos instrumentos que comenzaron a tocar solos, mientras que tucker y hammy seguían cantando:

_-" Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo_

_Y el miedo sigue vivo se la vive aquí conmigo_

_Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia_

_Esperando a que algún día tu atención fijes en mí_

_Es por eso que ahora visto así_

_Quiero ser elegante y estilero hasta el fin_

_No podré proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer_-

el resto de los presentes rodearon a la ardilla y al chico para ver como "cantaban" sobre una tarima improvisada, mas de uno se dejo llevar por el ritmo y comenzaron a bailar, danny se emociono de mas y subió al "escenario" para cantar junto con sus amigos y tomo uno de los micrófonos que había aparecido dessire y canto solo la siguiente estrofa:

-_suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural_

_Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar_

_Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial_

_Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental_-

El ambiente en ese lugar estaba cada vez mas animado, todos bailaban y saltan al ritmo de la musica, fue entonces cuando jonny se unió para cantar:

-_como me peinare esta noche, que ropa me combinara mejor_

_Tener tu interes convertirlo en amor_

_Quisiera poder saber que piensas_

_¿me vere bien o acaso me veo mal?_

_Se que es patetico, pero en mi es normal_

_Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural_

_Pues belleza es la palabra que au no logro concretar_

_Disfraz disfraz narcisista artificial_

_Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental-_

todos escucharon por un momento la musica y después ember tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar junto con los chicos para terminar la canción:

-_suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural_

_Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar_

_Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial_

_Disfraz, drisfraz, todo es mental_.-

Una vez terminada la canción, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y aclamar a los cantantes, los cuales sonreían dando las gracias. En ese momento RJ alcanzo a ver la motocicleta de jonny estacionada en un rincón, cautelosamente sedirigio a ella y acto seguido hizo señas a verne para que fuera con el luego ambos hizieron señas a hammy, quien se encontraba hasta firmando autografos

-hammy-susurro RJ –hammy!!, desearia que voltee-

En eso por arte de magia hammy voltio (en realidad dessire lo hizo voltear) hammy se dirigió hacia verne y RJ

-sube hammy- dijo el mapache, luego subieron el y verne. RJ pensaba huir con la moto de jonny aprovechando el relajo, pero en ese preciso instante jonny volteo

-hey- dijo

-vamonos- dijo RJ pero hammy seguía tirando baba

-aléjense de mi motocicleta-

Tanto RJ como verne estaban muy nerviosos, era cuestión de segundos para que jonny los atacara

-HAMMY!!!-grito verne- ENCIENDE LA #$$ MOTOCICLETA!!!-

Hammy entendio el mensaje inmediatamente y encendió la motocicleta y arrancaron a toda velocidad

-ALTO- grito jonny furioso. En eso sam y tucker huyeron dejando a danny solo con los fantasmas, los cuales los rodearon y amenazaron con los puños dándole a entender que la pelea no había terminado

-em,em…- dijo danny- no quieren cantar otra?-

Skulker trono sus nudillos

-tomare eso como un no- dijo danny y se echo a volar, poco después alcanzo a los tres roba motos.

-chicos esto esta mal- dijo danny

-como se nota que nunca te has robado nada- dijo RJ- dessire, deseo que estemos en caa de danny-

-de acuerdo- dijo la fantasma y aparecieron danny, verne, hammy y RJ en casa de danny

-tambien tucker y sam-ordeno el mapachito y aparecieron en el acto.

-veamos- prosiguió RJ –como que nunca has robado nada? Ya es hora que vallas aprendiendo-

-no lo creo- dijo danny- es delito!!-

-es que tal vez necesites saberlo en un futuro, acompáñenme-

-a donde vamos?- pregunto tuck

-a trabajar- contesto RJ

-si!!!- festejo hammy ya extrañaba eso, en donde empezamos?-

-empezar que?-pregunto sam

-me temía esto- exclamo verne

-que?-pregunto danny

-chicos- dijo RJ –aprenderemos a sobrevivir como en los suburbios-

**BIEN, SE QUE EL CAPITULO FUE ALGO CORTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. LA CANCION QUE CANTARON COMPLETA SE LLAMA SE LLAMA "NARCISISTA POR EXELENCIA Y ES DE PANDA"**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**CARY**


	9. rocking the suburbs

**ESTA BIEN…. DE ACUERDO….. SE QUE ESTA ESPERA(PARA QUIENES LO ESPERARON) FUE UN TANTO LARGA, PERO YO ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPITULO Y SOLO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA ALLA VALIDO LA PENA...**

**CAP. 9 "ROCKING THE SUBURBS"**

-como esta eso de "sobrevivir en los suburbios"- dijo sam entrecomillando esto ultimo con los dedos.

RJ se dio vuelta y la vio

-pues eso mismo- dijo con una sonrisa picara- ya deben aprender algo mas-

-sabes RJ –interrumpió verne- la verdad esto no me parece tan buena idea, sabes…-

Pero el mapache ignoraba las palabras de su viejo amigo, solo rodaba los ojos y hacia ademanes con las manos

-me estas poniendo atención?-pregunto verne al notar "la cara de entusiasmo de RJ" (sarcásticamente hablando)

-mmm no- dijo RJ mientras notaba la molesta mirada de verne-vamos viejo no te ofendas- concluyo dándole unos golpes en la espalda, verne suspiro.

-hay algo que no has explicado aun-dijo danny- que es lo que tienes que mostrarnos?-

-ah, eso-dijo RJ- pero no puedo explicarles aquí, desire ¡!!!!-

La fantasma se acerco y RJ le dijo algo en secreto

-asi lo deséate y así será!!!!- dijo dessire y en un momento todos habian desaparecido del lugar.

Danny y el resto aparecieron en medio de un zona exclusiva de amity park.

-no son los suburbios, pero, igual sirven- dijo RJ mientras los demás miraban el lugar

-que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto tucker

-yo nada- dijo RJ- dessire lo hizo…bajo órdenes mías, pero no hay tiempo para este interrogatorio, tenemos que trabajar-

_Let me tell y'all what it's like  
Watching idol on a friday night  
In a house built safe and sound  
On indian burial ground  
Sham On_

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por esas calles hasta que RJ se detuvo e indico que le siguieran, todo sin saber a ciencia cierta por que le siguieron. RJ los condujo a una casa de dos pisos con tejado do concreto y paredes blancas, dentro de esta había un grupo de jóvenes que comían pizza, refresco, papitas y demás chucherias.

-bien aquí comenzamos-dijo RJ al tiempo que tomaba una vara del suelo.

_We drive our cars everyday  
To and from work both ways  
So we make just enough to pay  
To drive our cars to work each day  
Hey Hey_

-bien –dijo RJ mientras señalaba una un pequeño plano de dicha casa que había dibujado en el suelo-esto es lo que haremos, hammy, subirás a ese árbol que esta detrás de ti y saltaras a esta venta abierta del segundo piso, baja a la cocina y ocúltate hasta que oigas la señal, después tu sabes que hacer, verne tu mi anfibio amigo…-

-reptil- dijo verne molesto

-reptil- se corrigió a si mismo RJ- tu estarás a cargo de las puertas…-

-espera- interrumpió verne- te refieres a el mismo plan en el que hammy entra y luego yo espero y lo demás?-

-si, y ya que todos saben que hacer, andando-

_We're rocking the suburbs  
Around the block just one more time  
We're rocking the suburbs  
Cause I can't tell which house is mine  
We're rocking the suburbs  
We part the shades and face the facts  
They got better looking Fescue  
Right across the cul de sac_

Danny, sam y tucker se miraron extrañados, dessire seguía a su amo a todos lados, así que danny pensó que no tenia de que preocuparse y se sentó a ver que era lo que pensaban hacer…

Hammy subió como rayo el árbol y una vez dentro de la casa bajo cautelosamente las escaleras y logro introducirse en la cocina sin ser visto, una ves ahí se oculto detrás de el refrigerador.

Por su parte verne se encontraba frente a la puerta principal esperando la misma señal.

-que es lo que hacen?-pregunto sam

-no lo se exactamente, solo espero que no traiga problemas-dijo danny algo preocupado.

_Hot real estate rising stars  
Get rich quick seminars  
Soap opera magazines  
40,000 watt nativity scenes  
Don't freak about the smoke alarm  
Mom left the TV dinner on_

RJ había logrado abrir una caja metálica que es encontraba en un costado de la casa, dentro de esta había varios botones y cables que sin duda, hacían funcionar algo.

-donde esta?- se pregunto RJ a si mismo- ah aquí esta!!- dijo mientras oprimía uno de tantos botones, en eso una ruido algo molesto comenzó a sonar dentro de la casa, y todos los que la habitaban comenzaron a salir de ella gritando despavoridos

-FUEGO! FUEGO!-

Al salir dejaron la puerta abierta y verne aprovecho para asegurarla (para que no se cerrara por un tiempo y después entro a asegurar el resto.

_We're rocking the suburbs  
From Donahues to Chevy Chase  
We're rocking the suburbs  
We numb the muscles in our face  
We're rocking the suburbs  
Feed the dog and mow the lawn  
Watching mommy bounce the checks  
While daddy juggles credit cards_

En ese momento hammy comenzó a sacar la comida que estaban comiendo los ticos que momentos antes habían desalojado la casa pensando que algo dentro de ella se quemaba. Como sea, hammy corría de la cocina a la puerta, de la puerta a la cocina llevando y trayendo comida, verne lo esperaba en la puerta y le ayudada. Al poco tiempo no quedaba ni un mísero chicharo en la cocina.

Hammy salio por última vez para encontrarse con verne, danny, sam, y tucker.

-ya terminamos, mira lo que traje- dijo hammy mientras señalaba un horno microondas- me lo puedo quedar? Por favor? Por favor?-

-no lo creo hammy-contesto verne

-por favor-exclamo hammy tiernamente

-además-dijo sam metiéndose en la platica- tu para que quieres uno?-

-enserio no sabes para que sirven?-menciono hammy poniendo cara de sabiondo. Tucker comenzó a reír, mientras tanto RJ regresaba al lugar

-que pasa?-pregunto

-hammy quiere quedarse con ese microondas- aclaro danny

-di que me lo puedo quedar-exigió hammy a RJ

-hammy, tu ya tienes uno, para que quieres otro?-

-a mi me guta- dijo quedito

-no quieres también una televisión- pregunto tucker a modo de broma

-ya tenemos una- contestaron los tres animalitos al unísono.

-me encontré 4 tarjetas de crédito aya dentro- agrego RJ mientras se las mostraba

-A ver si entiendo- dijo danny después de una corta pausa- seleccionaron una casa, idearon un pequeño plan, hicieron sonar la alarma contra incendios para que las personas se fueran y se robaron toda la comida y un microondas?-

Hammy levanto la mano, pidiendo la palabra

-que pasa?-pregunto danny

-vamos a devolver el microondas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-como sea hammy, igual eso que hicieron esta mal-dijo sam

-si-dijo danny- ya medio histérico-no puedo creer que lo hayan echo..-

-óyeme- interrumpió RJ- bájale si, que yo les dije a aprenderían a sobrevivir en los suburbios-

-si, pero…-

-tu de que otra forma crees que hemos sobrevivido tanto tiempo en este cruel mundode humanos?-dijo RJ dramatizando de mas

-pues yo…-

-dime como podríamos sobrevivir bien sin almenos una pizza a la semana?-

-mira RJ…-

-A ver, acaso tu puedes estar sin tu computadora tucker?- exclamo viendo directamente a tucker tratando de hacerle sentir lastima

-no-dijo tucker

-tu si nos comprendes tuck,-dijo el mapache mientras le daba un par de golpes en la espalda- a ver tu sam, acaso…-

-ya basta con el drama RJ- interrumpió verne

-acaso tu puedes estar sin un paquete de galletas?-

-a tu también hammy- reclamo verne

-miren- dijo danny cuando al fin pudo hablar- tal ves ustedes estén acostumbrados pero llevarse la comida de los demás esta mal, chicos (quien lo diría? Danny dando clases de moral).

-sabes danny- dijo verne- tal ves tengas razón, ya eh comido tanto tiempo en los suburbios que olvide como sabe la comida de verdad-

-comida comida de verdad?-pregunto RJ mortificado

-si, moras, nueces, cosas así-respondió verne

-que tu nunca has comido eso?-interrogo sam

-si, un día me andaba muriendo por culpa de un rábano, además yo no la llamo comida de verdad, la llamo basura-

-no eres muy naturista, verdad?- dijo sam después de haber suspirado en señal de desaprobación

-no- contesto el mapache con una sonrisa.

_We're rocking the suburbs  
Everything we need is here  
We're rocking the suburbs  
But it wasn't here last year  
We're rocking the suburbs  
You'll never know when we are gone  
Because the timer lights come on  
And turn the cricket noises on each night  
Yeah, yeah, we're rocking the suburbs  
Yeah, yeah, we're rocking the suburbs _

-bien creo que ya aprendimos de mas- dijo danny- podríamos regresar a casa?-

-esta bien- dijo RJ- desire!!!

Pero antes de que RJ pudiera formular otro deseo el sentido fantasma de danny y hammy comenzó a volverse loco

-no puede ser- dijo danny- hay demasiados fantasmas-

-así es niño, mas te vale que te rindas de una vez- dijo skulker mientras aparecía frente a ellos junto con ember, tecnus, jonny, el fantasma de las cajas y luch lady.

-que quieren?- interrogo danny

-además de mi motocicleta?- pregunto jonny sarcásticamente

-es cierto-dijo RJ – dessire ya devuélvele su moto, luego consigo otra-

Dessire obedeció y la motocicleta apareció frente a jonny, el cual casi la abraza (a la moto).

-este es el trato- dijo ember- tu y la ardillita pelearan solos contra nosotros, sin publico, sin ayuda-

-que???-exclamo danny

-si pierden, tu serás mi sirviente de por vida y exhibiré a tu amigo como trofeo- dijo sckulker

-que si ganamos-pregunto danny, todos los fantasmas se voltearon a ver

-no lo habíamos pensado- dijo finalmente tecnus

-no importa- dijo danny al tiempo que se transformaba- hammy?, ven ayudarme-

Hammy también tomo su forma fantasma

-váyanse chicos- ordeno danny

-ya lo oyeron-dijo sam

-deseo que estemos en casa de danny- ordeno RJ su esclava y salieron del lugar.

No había nadie en casa de danny cuando ellos llegaron,

-creo que iré a casa- dijo tucker- me dijeron que no llegara muy tarde-

-yo también me voy- dijo sam- necesito comprar unas cosas-

Y salieron de la casa

-Voy a ver la tele- dijo verne tomando el control remoto

-yo voy a ver que hay en el cuarto de danny para entretenerme- dijo RJ y subió seguido de dessire.

Cuando llego al cuartode danny solo se tiro en la cama y suspiro

-porque tienen pleito con danny, dessire?-

-por que no deja que salgamos de la zona fantasma-dijo dessire

-zona fantasma? Para mi que ya esas fuera de ella-

Dessire guardo silencio

-tienes razón- dijo después

-tuviste vida pasada?-

-si- dijo la fantasma- pero fue hace tanto tiempo, y a veces me gustaría poder recordar con se siente estar viva-

-wow- dijo RJ- me vas a deprimir, pero sabes que? Algunas veces cuando miro a todos esos jóvenes humanos haciendo todo lo que quieran sin miedo a que un exterminador los mate, me gustaría saber que se siente ser como ellos, y a pesar de que no admiro a los humanos, a veces desearía poder saber que se siente ser como ellos-

Obviamente RJ no estaba del todo en su juicio, tal ves tantas lecciones de supervivencia le habían atrofiado el cerebro, aun así dessire dudo un minuto antes de conceder ese ultimo deseo, pero al final por instinto y obligación (sin importar que RJ no estuviera del todo conciente de sus palabras, había dicho "desearia").

La habitación se lleno de un humo verde y frente a los ojos de dessire apareció un chico de uso 16 años, vestido con un pantalón levis, camiseta negra y cabello castaño cenizo, tenía un par de ojos azules delineados de negro por el contorno.

-que demonios hiciste?-pregunto RJ

-solo cumplí tu deseo- dijo dessire alzando los hombros

RJ pudo verse reflejado en un espejo

-AAAAAAHHHH- grito.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ESTE, ESPEROQUE LES GUSTE, SABREMOS QUE PASARA CON LA PELEA DE DANNY Y HAMMY CONTRA LOS DEMAS FANTASMAS EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO.**

**LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES "ROCKING THE SUBURBS" DE BEN FOLDS VERSION OVER THE HEDGE.**

**QUIESIERA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN DIGNADO A LEER ESTO, GRACAS, ENCERIO.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS**

**CARY (NiñA)**


	10. como termino la pelea

**YA ****REGRESE, DEPUES DE NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO, PERO ESQUE COMO TENGO MAS FICS EN PROCESO, PUES TENGO QUE DIVIDIR MI MENTE PARA QUE SE CONCENTRE EN TODOS….**

**SOLO A MI SE ME OCURRE HACER ESO, PERO EN OCACIONES RESULTA.**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA QUIEN SE DIGNO A LEER ESTA COSA.**

**A SI :NI DANNY PHANTOM NI OVER THE HEDGE ME PERTENECEN A MI. **

**CAP. 10 "COMO TERMINO LA PELEA ENTRE OTRAS COSAS"**

RJ miraba sus manos, sus pies, su cuerpo ahora de humano con una mirada de nerviosismo en su rostro

-que fue lo que me hiciste?- pregunto a dessire con coraje combinado con miedo

-cumpli tu deseo amo- contesto esta

-aver- dijo RJ mas tranquilo – yo no desee esto linda y si asi fue, no estaba del todo conciente, o dime, PARA QUE QUERRIA YO SER HUMANO???-

-RJ- exclamo verne quien al escuchar el relajo de su amigo habia subido a ver que ocurria- estas bien?-

Verne trato de entrar a la habitación de danny pero RJ se recargo contra la puerta para evitar que verne entrara y lo viera

-estoy bien verne, ya vete-

-como que ya vete?, quiero entrar-

-no puedes-

-ya lo note-

-Esque….-

-que…?-

-trataba de alcansar en ipod de danny y no se como se cayeron todas estas cosas que ahora impiden que ta puerta se habra- RJ contubo la respiración, esperaba que su mentirilla hubiera resultado

-bien- menciomo verne- porque no le pides a dessire que habra la puerta para que yo puede entrar?-

-porque… la mande a la tienda-

-a la tienda?-

-si-

-A comprar que?-

-twinkies-

-porque no le pediste que los apareciera?-

-Porque yo los quiero de la tienda – luego RJ se dirijo a la fantasma- traime unos twinkies de la tienda no seas mala-

-que dijiste?- pregunto verne

-nada, te explico como se lo pedi- contesto en tomo nervioso mientras hacia señas a dessire para que fuera por lo anterirmente encargado. dessire entendio el mensaje y salio por los pastelitos.

-ya te dije que tu adiccion por esas cosas no es del todo sana- regaño verne desde afuera

-no soy adicto-

-lo eres-

RJ guardo silencio para pensar en como librarse de verne por un momento -vamos yo se que tu puedes- se dijo para si mismo.

-RJ?-

-cuando pueda salir bajo, ahora ve a ver la novela- dijo RJ lo mas tranquilo posible.

-deacuerdo, dijo verne despues de dudar medio segundo- ya te vere- y se fue

-que cerca- suspiro RJ, dessire aparecio en el acto en la habitacion con un par de paquetes de twinkies en las manos

-quiere que desaga el deseo amo?- pregunto mientras le ofrecia a RJ uno de los paquetes

-pues cla...-RJ se interrumpio a si mismo, reflecciono sobre el deseo que involuntariamente habia pedido- sabes que? tal ves no sea tan malo, despues de todo, no botan a un humano de un supermercado como lo hacen con un mapache. vamos a experimentar y a ver que pasa mientras tengo este cuerpo,deseo que estemos fuera de esta casa, y tu vendras conmigo a todos lados-

dessire miro a su ahora humano amo, estaba comensando a notar que el seria diferente al resto de los mortales a los cuales les habia cumplido deseos, de echo, parecia que esta le trairia problemas, pero que podria ser peor que los que ella misma se causa?, ella suspiro y cumplio este ultimo deseo.

* * *

-hammy!- exclamo danny al ver que su compañero habia sido atacado por sculker y derribado del aire- estas bien?- 

-yo creo- contesto este aun en el suelo,- no me eh roto nada aun-

-tu lo has dicho, ardillita, pero pronto no tendras un hueso sano- reto johnny quien aun estaba molesto por el robo de su motocicleta

-asi- dijo danny- ya veremos quien termina con los huesos rotos- y le lanso a johnny un rayo de ectoplasma- hammy, ven y ayuda-

hammy se levanto y se defendio de los atacasa que tecnus le lanzo

-que te hace creer que tu me derrotarias ami, tecnus amo de...-

-ya dijiste todo eso antes, que no?- interrunpio hammy

-si pero...- tecnus sintio el inpacto de un golpe de parte de danny

-hammy deja de platicar y pelea, yo lo estoy aciendo todo-

-esta bien- hammy vio a johnny y este lo vio y ambos se prepararon para atacar

-te arrepentiras de lo que me hiciste, sombra, pelea-

sombra se dirigio a hammy, lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo lanzo al aire, despues se dirigio nuevamente a el, pero hammy lo resibio con un golpe que lo regreso al suelo e hiso que chocara contra johnny. hammy regreso al piso.

danny peleaba con ember y en un descuido de esta, logro arrebatarle la guitarra y ponerla fuera de su alcanse

-hey- reclamo ember- devuelvemela-

-por que?- jugo danny un momento

-solo damela- dijo ember molesta y le dio un puñetaso a danny

-ouch!!- se quejo danny

-damela!!!- reclamo ember

-ya te la doy- dijo danny y tomo el brazo de ember y lo doblo hacia su espalda, luego la aprisiono contra su cuerpo para inmovilisarla

-sueltame- se quejo ember-

-no- dijo danny quien no noto que sculker se le acercaba por detras...

hammy quien peleaba con el fantasma de las cajas pudo ver que a danny lo atacarian por la espalda, salio corriendo y en menos de un segundo llego a un lado de sculker y lo mordio en el brazo arrancando parte de la armadura

-oye- reclamo sculker- aleja tus dientes de mi-

danny aprovecho ese decuido para lanzar a sculker a la parad mas sercana y hammy se encargo de ember, pero sculker se puso en pie e hiso una seña a todos los fantasmas y acudieron a donde estaban danny y hammy para atacarlos todos juntos, caba mencionar que estos ultimos recivieron cada golpe, el fantasma de las cajas lanzo unas cajas llenas de sodas a hammy, ese fue un error ...

* * *

RJ caminaba por las calles de amity park seguido por su fiel genio quien no tenia mas remedio que obedecer a este loco 

-dessire,porque no te haces invisible para que los demas no te vean?-

-ese es un deseo amo?-

-no es solo una sugerencia- dijo RJ sin dejar de ver el camino- y ya deja de llamarme amo, dime por mi nombre-

-esta bien...RJ- obedecio dessire y luego se hiso invisible para todos exepto para RJ- porque me tratas tan bien, cuando pediste ser mi unico amo pense que serias duro y me tratarias cono esclava-

-hey que paso?-exclamo RJ fingiendose ofedido- yo no soy ningun moustro que esclavisa-

dessire penso un momento lo que RJ le habia dicho, siempre habia exigido mucho de si misma al igual que los demas y ahora tenia frente a ella un amo un tanto inusual, primero por ser mapache y segundo porque solo le pedia que lo ayudara con sus travesuras o le consiguera dulces.

-mira- dijo el RJ- un supermercado, vamos a ver que hay -

* * *

-ya me harte- exclamo danny despues de haber recivido varios ataques por parte de sus agresores- hammy pemanece detras de mi- y despues de esto lanzo un lamento fantasmagorico derribando a sus emenigos, esto agoto las energias de danny y cayo al piso en su forma humana pero aun conciente. 

sculker quien habia volado lo mas alto posible para evitar ser dañado del todo por el ataque de danny luego se dirigio a danny para atacar y terminar de amolarlo, pero hammy, quien se terminaba en ese momento su soda numero 18, alcanso a ver a sculker y corrio a interponerse frente a danny

-tu que me haras?-se burlo sculker- solo eres una ardilla principiante-

-sera un principiante- dijo danny- pero aprende rapido-

hammy se llevo la mano al pecho- creo que tome la soda muy rapido-

hammy se levo las manos a la boca pero no resultoy lanzo una especie de lamento fantasmagorico quedejo a sculker fuera de combate, en realidad habia eruptado, pero el resultado es el mismo.

-al paracer, demaciado rapido- exclamo danny sorprendido.

* * *

_Llevo varios días sin probar bocado  
Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni un centavo  
Ni ningún amigo ni ningún pariente  
Que me invite a su casa a comer algo decente_

RJ y desire se paseaban por los pasillos de un supermercado y tanta comida la habrian mas el apetito a RJ(mas!!!)

-tengo hambre- se quejo

-eso no es ninguna novedad- exclamo dessire

-tampoco es novedad que no traiga ni un centavo- dijo RJ,-ni modo,- y se metio una naranja a la bolsa- que hare conmigo?-

dessire solo miro lo que su amo hacia.

RJ guardaba toda la comida posible en su chamarra mientras le dava otras tantas cosas a dessire pasa que las ocultara

-que hacemos?- pregunto la fantasma

-evitar que muera de hambre- dijo RJ en un tono algo serio.

_Por eso decidí meterme a un supermercado  
Y nada de robar sino nomás tomar prestado  
Un poco de jamón y tal vez un pan Bimbo  
Y de una vez un cacho de ese queso gringo_

-te gustan las _papavitas_?- pregunto RJ con una lata de ellas cen la mano

-jamas las probe-contesto dessire encogiendose de hombros

-tu no has vivido-

-en realidad, si, pero ya no estoy mas viva-

-lo siento- dijo RJ cabizbajo.-quieres un sandwich?-

-depende de que-

-ven por aca y escoge tu misma- dessire obedecio a su amo

_Y ya se que robar es un delito grave  
Pero la neta es que eso a mi me vale  
_  
_Como no tengo ni un varo  
Todo lo robo del supermercado  
No tengo ni un varo  
Todo lo robo del supermercado  
No tengo ni un varo_

_-_mira, tienen sopa instantanea, pero necesitare agua y un microndas-dijo RJ-- vamos por uno-

-pense que ya tenian uno- observo dessire

-si, pero esta en casa-

-en casa?-

-en los suburvios-

-entiendo-

-ven por aca, aver que me encuentro de ropa en este lugar, ahora que soy humano, la voy a necesitar-

_Y como en la chamarra ya no tengo espacio  
Me voy hacia la ropa caminando muy despacio  
Y le arranco la etiqueta a una gabardina y  
Ahora ya me caben esas latas de sardina_

-dessire, hasme un favor y dime cual me llevo, el disco de evanecense, de christina aguilera o green day?-

-no lo se, tu escoge-contesto la genio alsando los hombros

-me llevo todos- y despues de esto se los guardo en los bolsillos.

-crees tu que sea buena idea?-

-cuanto por aprender, dessire y tan poco tiempo-suspiro RJ

-estas loco!!-le contesto dessire alevando la vista

-no, ese es hammy-contesto el ahora humano con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Me robo varios discos y unas servilletas  
Un frasco de perfume y una caja de galletas  
Una engrapadora y un taladro chino  
Un bote de café y un tetrabrick de vino_

el "mapache" jamas habia estado fan feliz en... 10 horas, corria de un lado a otro en la tienda, recolectando, todo lo que se ponia enfrente, fuera comida o herramientas, electrodomesticos o lo que fuera, paracia que nada le inmportara, incluso, pareceria que habia olvidado que estaba en un supermenrcado y que todo lo que estaba tomando habria que pagarlo. pero ustedes creen que eso le importa, tal ves luego...

-amo?- dijo dessire mientras RJ escogia entre varios pares de zapatos

-que pasa?- contesto sin levantar la vista

-pues, es que no habia pensado en todo lo que se le puede sacar a un lugar como este-

-ves- dijo RJ con una sonrisa-ya comienzas a entender

-solo hay una cosa que aun me parece imcomprencible - exclamo dessire mientras se acercaba a RJ

-que es lo que no comprendes?-

-pues que, yo soy un genio, fantasma, pero genio-

-aja- al paracer RJ no parecia entender lo que su sirviente le trataba de insinuar o, estaba tan distraido escogiendo una marca de dulces que no le ponia la suficiente antecion

-quiero decir que por que entrar a robar...-

-tomar prestado- corrigio el amo de la fantasma

-oh- exclamo dessire mientras se cruzaba de brazos - acoso mi amo piensa devolver todo lo que a tomado?-

RJ suspiro se dio media vuelta y mirando a dessire le dijo:

-mira, las tomanos y esparamos a que se les olvide, de acuerdo?- dessire solo se limito regresar la mirada fija de su amo y este se volvio a lo que hacia.

-es solo que- dijo dessire- pudiste desear tener todo esto-

RJ dejo de hacer lo que hacia y trato de fingir una sonrisa

- lo se, es solo que no conosco otro modo de vivir-

_Estaba ya guardándome un papel de baño  
Cuando se me acerca un tipo muy extraño  
Que me dijo muy amable joven ya nos dimos cuenta  
De que ahi en la gabardina, lleva usted toda la tienda_

-disculpe joven- dijo un hombre elegante mente vestido detras de el

-en que le puedo servir- dijo RJ mirando al hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro

-acompañeme por favor-

-pero...-

-que venga- dijo el hombre con mirada amenasante

-ya voy- sedio RJ

_Me mete en un cuartucho para interrogarme y  
En un instante al tipo se le quita lo amable  
Pues de muy mal modo me pregunta todo  
Desde donde vivo hasta cual es mi apodo  
_

RJ fue conducido a un pequeño cuarto en el cual lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla frente a una mesa

-cual es su nombre jovencito?- exclamo el hombre dando un golpe sobre la mesa

-RJ-

-RJ?, y cuales son sus apellidos?-

-no lo se-

-espera que le crea eso?- exclamo algo molesto el hombre

-pues si-

-piensa en lo decepcionados que estaran sus padres- dijo el que lo interrogaba tratando de calmarse

-lo dudo creo quese los trago un oso o un lobo, ya no me acuerdo-

esta respuesta hiso que una ves mas el agente de la tienda explotara

-tratas de engañarme?-

-no, es la verdad-

-mira, vas a decirme por que tomaste todo eso y para quien trabajas o sino...-

-me robe cosas de una tienda o la formula de una posima nuclear- pregunto RJ mirando fijamente a el que lo interrogaba

_Y cuando me pregunta que porque les robe  
No se me ocurre mas que contestarle que_

_Como no tengo ni un varo  
Todo lo robo del supermercado  
No tengo ni un varo  
Todo lo robo del supermercado  
No tengo ni un varo  
Todo lo robo del supermercado  
No tengo ni un varo  
Todo lo robo del supermercado_

-dejalo- dijo otro policia que habia precenciado toda la "platica"- no tiene sentido, hablara despues- y dejaron a RJ solo en el cuarto.

* * *

el telefono de sam comenzo a sonar y esta al ver de quien era la llamada contesto de inmediato 

-danny- dijo- que pasa?-

-tengo algo que decirles- dijo danny del otro lado de la linea- tu y tuck vayan a mi casa, yo llegare en un segundo-

-paso algo malo?-

-la verdad no sea si sea bueno o malo, pero si es...extraño-

-muy bien, te veremos en tu casa- y despues de esto colgo

-que paso?- pregunto tucker a sam

- no lo se, pero devemos ir a la casa de danny ahora-

* * *

danny saco su termo fenton y metios a cada fantasma enemigo y semi inconciente en el, luego tomo a hammy, el cual se habia destransformado, a causa de la energia que perdio por su ultimo ataque y estaba iconciente. 

danny volvio a transformarse y salio volando con el termo y la ardilla en las manos.

* * *

-hola sam, tuck- dijo verne al tiempo que los amigos de danny entraban a casa de este 

-hola verne- saludo tucker- no esta por aqui danny?-

-estoy llegando- dijo danny mientras entraba

-que tal la pelea- pregunto sam

-a genial, ganamos- menciono danny

-y hammy?- pregunto verne

-aqui lo tengo- dijo danny mientras ponia hammy sobre la mesa, el cual se comensaba a despertar-y es justamente de el de quien quiero hablarles-

* * *

RJ miro a su alrededor en el cuato solo habia una ventana muy pequeña luego dessire aparecio frente a el 

-quiere que lo saque de aqui?-dijo dessire

-que no me hables de usted-de quejo su amo- no gracias, no aun, quiero saber como se escaparia un humano real de esto-

-como desees-

la perilla de la puerta comenzo a girar y dessire se hiso invisible

-oye tu- le grito un policia a RJ -tal ves quieras llamar a alguien, pero solo una llamada- y le lanzo un telefono celular

* * *

-estas diciendo que hammy logro hacer el lamento fantasmagorico con solo unos dias de haber obtenido sus poderes?- pregunto tucker asombrado 

-pues algo asi, yo quede tan impresionado como ustedes, quiero decir, yo tarde meses en poder hacer eso y este viene y aprende a controlar todo en menos de una semana- dijo danny mientras se sentaba en el sillon

-la verdad, no creo que pueda controlarlo, que fue lo que paso antes de que usara ese poder?-pregunto sam

-no lo se,yo estaba peleando- exclamo danny algo molesto

-estaba tomando soda- interrumpio hammy

-soda?- pregunto sam y hammy afirmo

-tal ves la soda hiso efecto en su estomago y eso provoco que lanzara ese poder- comento tucker

-vamos tuck, que probabilidad hay de eso?- dijo sam

-yo solo decia- se quejo tuck

-creo que habra que investigar as hammy mas a fondo para ver que pasa- sugirio sam- recuerda que ademas hammy es una ardilla tal ves eso tenga que ver-

en ese momento el telefono de danny comenzo a sonar, el solo presiono el boton para que la llamada se escuchara por toda la sala

-hola-dijo danny

-hola danny soy RJ-

-pense que estabas en la habitacion de danny- interrumpio verne

-pues no- dijo RJ- la verdad tengo tanto que contarles-

-pues empieza por decir donde estas- le sugirio verne

- ah, estoy preso-

-QUE??- exclamaron todos al unisono

-pues esque salimos de casa de danny y le dije a dessire que entraramos a un supermercado, entramos y me emocione agarrando cosas. el caso es que me cacharon y me tinen encerrado en pequeño cuarto-relato RJ

-te dije que robar era malo- le regaño danny

-pero- exclamo sam- por que encerraron a un mapache?-

-ah, pues eso es la otra parte...dessire me convirtio en humano-

-QUE??- dijeron esta ves hammy y verne- por que?-

-yo se lo pedi, pero estaba delirando-

-asi devio ser- exclamo verne

-supongo que quieres que te saquemos de ahi- dijo danny

-no, solo llame para que supieran donde estoy, enserio, adios- y cogo el telefono

-RJ,RJ-exclamo danny

en ese momento jazz entraba por la puerta

-hola chicos-

-que tal jazz?- dijo danny

-donde estan nuestros padres?-

-salieron-

jazz vio a hammy

- veo que aun no terminan con su investigacion-

-la investigacion!- exclamo danny- la habia olvidado por completo!!-

-entonces que hace la ardilla aqui?-

-hola- saludo hammy

-AH!!- exclamo jazz- que pasa aqui?-

-te mencione ya que esa ardilla ahora es mitad fantasma al igual que yo?-

-que? danny creo ahora te pasaste- dijo jazz

-fue un accidente-se defendio danny- pero como sea, su nombre es hammy y el es verne- explico danny mientras se los presentaba a jazz

-que tal- dijo verne timidamente

-y que mas?- memciono jazz- hay un tercer animal que habla aqui?-

-pues si- dijo hammy- pero esta preso-

jazz miro a hammy por unos momentos y luego volvio en si

-danny, tienes que explicarme esto-

-pues es algo complicado...- respondio danny

* * *

**CREO QUE ME QUEDO ALDO LARGO, SE ME PASO LA MANO, PERO YA QUE...**

**"SUPERMERCADO" DE MAMA PULPA FUE LA CANCION ESPUESTA EN ESTE CAPITULO, LA ESCUCHE Y SE ME OCURRIO PONERLA AQUI, NO SE POR QUE, SOLO SE ME OCURREN LAS COSAS Y LAS PONGO.**

**ADEMAS, NO SE SI SE FIJARON PERO RJ TIENE DESEDOS ILIMITADOS ASI QUE LA RELACION QUE TIENE DESSIRE CON EL PODRIA SE MAS COMO LA DE UN PADRINO MAGICO QUE COMO UN GENIO, SOLO LO COMENTO, PORQUE NO LO HABIA NOTADO HASTA QUE COMENSE A ESCRIBIR.**

**_papavitas_ es un producto que se menciona en over the hedge**

**ESPERO VERLOS LUEGO**

**DIGAME QUE ESTOY LOCA AL DEJAR SU REVIEW Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW, NO SE METAN SI DECIRME ALGO, YA ACEPTO TOMATES**

**CARY(NiñA)**


End file.
